I will love you in this life and the next
by Imouto-Chan13
Summary: One shot: I wish I could have seen you die so I could have bin there for you... but that doesnt mater now that I have found you in this life. - Zemyx Sorry the the summary sucked...


6--------- Zexion ----------6

I am hurt, Riku had beaten me, and now I am weak, oh so very weak. I look behind me and see someone who looks eerily like Riku. I jump, and my eyes widen fearfully, as I let out a scared gasp. I calm down for a moment when I see that it's just the Repliku with Axel.

"Aw! Oh yes, the Replica, of course. We can use this Riku, to defeat the _real_ one, Axel," I said, a plan already forming in my head.

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" the Repliku nodded, slightly, "All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that then you can be a new person, not Riku or anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone, you will be unique, your own self," Axel told the Repliku, in a strange tone that I definitely did not like.

"_Axel_, what are you saying to him?!"

"You know, he's as good a place to start as any."

"You can't do this!"

Repliku grabs me by the front of my Organization jacket and lifts me off of the ground. I can't breathe but there's no point in that while he's absorbing my powers. In a few moments, I'll be gone, and my non-existent life as a Nobody will be over.

"Demyx…" I whisper softly to myself, as I finally give up and stop struggling.

Repliku holds me up even higher, I choke, and I know that I'm fading... Demyx.... if you were here, you would help me… you would save me from this fate, and then you would hold me in your arms, your, loving arms. Xemnas, always said that we don't have hearts; I believed that, until I fell in love, with you. I felt like I had a heart and could feel and I believed that I had loved you, with every part, of my body and mind. I want to hug you right now; I want to read to you right now, but most of all, I want to kiss you right now. I hope that there's an afterlife for us. I let out one last gasp for air, and then I disappeared into the darkness.

Demyx…

I'll be waiting for you.

9--------------- Demyx ----------------9

I am going fade away, and I don't care anymore, all I care about is not seeing you before I'm gone for good. I don't know if I have an afterlife, but if I do, you had better be there with me because I'm going to meet you again and then fall in love with you, all over again, even if we don't remember each other. Finally, I'm at my limit, I'm fading away.

"_No wayyy_!" I scream to the heavens.

My Sitar is gone now, and I'm here, fading. I want to see you one last time but...you are already gone, into the darkness, or wherever we go. If I'm going somewhere, then I want to see you there, no matter what, I want to hold you in my arms again, and then tell you I love you. I want you to read to me, that same story you always used to read to me. Light and Darkness come flying out of me, and I know that I don't have much time left here, with the living. I look at Roxas, oh wait, it's Sora now, instead isn't it? Heh-heh, I guess he'll never come back to us now. I close my eyes, and a tear slowly makes its way down my face.

"I'm coming to see you now, Zexion. Now you won't be able to get rid of me ever again," I softly whisper to myself.

Sora and his friends are watching me fade away, if it was you who was watching, what would you do…? You would run to me, and hug me, that's what you would do, I'm absolutely sure of it. I fell to my knees, completely defeated.

"_It's almost over..._" I think softly, and slowly, my body is gone, into the darkness.

I had nothing left to say now that I was there, in this world, this world, this life that you were no longer in. Sora looks at the spot where I had just faded away, and then the familiar brunet that looks like Roxas looks over at his two friends, nods, and then walks away. After all, I was just meant to be a distraction.

** Years later – Zexion **

I am now 20 years old. I have memories that aren't my own but yet they are mine. It was explained to me a few years back that I had a past life. Now, I spend every day walking around Twilight Town, looking for you, the person that shows up the most in my old memories. I have met everyone, except for you, from the past, and they all have their memories of the past too.

Roxas is now his Somebody, Sora's twin brother, and Saix is in prison for the next 16 years, for murdering some guy in cold blood. Xemnas is a motivational speaker (which he's surprisingly good at), and Namine is one of the rare people that actually made it big being an artist. Marluxia's the best florist in town, and Axel, well, Axel's currently a firefighter. Me, I'm a writer, and I bet you're in some sort of band. From everything that I can remember, you always loved to play your Sitar and sing, right before or after a mission.

I walked into the local book store, and came out with a thick, brand new book, which looked oddly similar to the one that I had had in my past life. I took the train to the beach, started to walk around, looking around for a good place to sit down and read my new book. Suddenly, as I looked away for a couple moments to look over at the beach, I bumped into somebody. Just as I was about to apologize for that, the 'stranger' wrapped their arms around me in a tight hug.

I looked up and I could only see was the dirty blond hair in a somewhat familiar hairstyle, but right away, I knew who the 'stranger' was. "Demyx, I missed you," I whispered into Demyx's ear, hugging him back.

"Me too, Zexy. You don't know long I've been trying to find you," Demyx said, hugging me a bit tighter, as if he was afraid that I would disappear.

Demyx let go of me, a few minutes later, and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were blue as the sea, the same as I remembered them, and they were just as familiar as my own gray eyes. Demyx leaned down a few inched, so he was at my level and kissed me, right on the lips. I instantly pressed my lips back onto his, when he tried to pull away. When we stopped our small kissing session, we both smiled at each other. I grabbed a hold of Demyx`s hand, and started to lead him back to my house, which was gratefully nearby.

I have missed Demyx so much in these past 20 years, much more than even I could fathom. But I knew one thing. I wanted the blonde sitarist to be mine and nobody else's for the rest or eternity.

!!!THE END!!!

**Imouto-chan: **It's so horrible… WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?! *cries a river of tears* WHY?! *Sniff*. Well, I hope you felt a bit sad and happy for the ending. I was just going to have it as them just dying but then I would have cried if I just left it that way. So, I GAVE THEM AN AFTER LIFE, YEAH. And, now to all the people out there who cried when Axel died. HES NOT DEAD, HES ON VACATION, HES NOT DEAD, I SAY NOT DEAD!!! *Cries in Emo box*...

**ACuteLittleDemon**: *pats on back*. It's okay. You're right he's just on… an extremely long vacation. I think he might of decided to move there…


End file.
